Weapons
This is a list of all the different weapon types in SMOD, with an overview of what they are and how they're intended to be used. Melee Weapons Melee weapons '''serve as the main close range weapons in SMOD other than shotguns. They generally either swing fast while dealing little damage, or swing slowly and hit quite hard, with some exceptions. Melee weapons are generally used when the player is out of ammo and can't switch to another gun or reload in time, or if the player wishes to conserve ammo on lesser targets. They can also serve as important backup tools if the player only has explosive and/or sluggish weapons. List of melee weapons: Crowbar Sword Fists Shovel The player's own foot Handguns '''Handguns '''or '''pistols are small firearms or other weapons designed to be used with one or two hands. They are generally accurate, are very quick both with their fire rates and reload speeds, have very stable recoil, and also have rather common ammo (until the late chapters), but deal little damage outside of headshots and are highly ineffective against Riot Gear and heavy enemies such as Antlion Guards. Thus, they function as effective backup weapons when your other weapons are low on ammo or just can't get the job done, such as a sniper rifle being used up close. List of handguns: USP Match CZ52 Alyx's Gun Heavy Pistols These pistols are aversions to the standard handguns: they are often slow, but do very heavy amounts of damage, have relatively rare ammo, are still very accurate, and the weapons themselves are also rare. These weapons are meant for dealing with heavier targets, as their slow speed and rare ammo make them quite difficult to use against lesser targets frequently. In a pinch, they can also be used as psuedo-sniper rifles due to their high accuracy and impressive damage, though the player needs to be careful, so they don't lose their preciously rare bullets. List of heavy pistols: Magnum Revolver Desert Eagle The Golden Gun Submachine Guns Submachine guns '''or '''SMGs '''serve a mid-role of sorts, being a combination of the fast but weak handguns, and more powerful assault rifles. They generally fire quickly, have little recoil, reload fast, deal fairly little damage, are quite innacurate from afar, have very common ammo, and the weapons themselves are found very often, though there are some exceptions. SMGs can be used in nearly any situation, though they tear up their ammo quickly (with one exception), and are often very innacurate at long range. List of SMGs: MP7 MP40 Grease Gun P90 MP5 Assault Rifles '''Assault rifles '''are versatile weapons designed to be used in almost any situation. They generally deal fairly high damage, fire quickly, and are quite accurate, but don't hold much ammo, are very rare until the mid-to-late chapters of the game, and reload fairly slowly. Most of them also have a lot of problems while trying to shoot on the move, and gain a heavy amount of recoil and inaccuracy if fired automatically for too long. Despite these issues, assault rifles are still respectably powerful and accurate, and can be used at nearly any time, and will almost always do the job fine if the player remembers to fire carefully. List of assault rifles: OICW AK-47 AR2 M4A1-S M1-Garand (somewhat) Shotguns '''Shotguns '''are powerful, short-ranged firearms capable of killing almost anything and everything up close, but are basically useless past short range. They often carry a nasty kick when fired, have unusually common ammo, reload awfully quickly, and have miserable accuracy outside of point-blank range. Obviously, they are meant to be used if the player likes to get up close and personal, and can oddly be used very commonly due to their unusually abundant ammo. List of shotguns: SPAS-12 Jackhammer Sawed-Off Sniper Rifles '''Sniper rifles '''are rifle firearms that offer very high amounts of damage, and sport remarkable accuracy and zoom amounts, but are sluggish in speed and may possibly perform very poorly up close. In addition, they use uncommon-to-rare ammo types, so they aren't always the best options to use often. Still, in the right hands, sniper rifles can be an incredibly dangerous asset capable of dealing with basically anyone that doesn't move at Ace levels of speed. Obviously, sniper rifles are only intended to be used at medium-long distances due to their drawbacks, with the exception of the Karabiner, which does have a bayonet specifically designed for close range engagements. List of sniper rifles: Dragunov SVD Karabiner Crossbow (technically) Heavy Weapons '''Heavy Weapons are large, hard-hitting weapons that, while often heavy and bulky, are able to deal severe amounts of damage very quickly due to their impressive fire rates, respectable damage per shot, and massive magazine size. These advantages come at the cost of being inaccurate and difficulty to control, slow reload times, and possibly slowing down the player when held. These weapons are generally used for painting rooms with lead and shredding apart anything close. List of heavy weapons: Pulse Machine Gun M249 Para Minigun Grenades '''Grenades '''are thrown weapons, generally explosives, designed for flushing opponents out of cover and causing heavy damage in a wide radius. They are often rather common, and while they are incredibly varied, the general idea of grenades is that they meant for dealing radial damage from afar, while also being able to serve as traps in a pinch. Outside of that, however, grenades have a heavy amount of variety, from small laser triggered bombs to dark matter infused vortex devices that can be used for nearly anything. However, these come with their fair-share of issues. The most noticeable ones being that ''all ''grenade types are capable of severely hurting or killing the user and their allies, the player especially. However, this can be used by the player to get an advantage if their enemy throws the grenade, as the player can pick up said grenade and toss it back at the thrower, causing severe damage if timed right. List of grenade-type weapons: Banana Bomb ANM14 Incendiary Grenade Frag Grenade Singularity Generator Hopwire Spike Grenade Bugbait Dark Energy Hopwire Launchers '''Launchers '''are a special type of weapon that fire large, powerful projectiles that are capable of dealing severe amounts of damage and mayhem and/or can cause a special effect whenever they're fired, but come at the cost of carrying little amounts of total ammo, are usually able to severely damage the player or their allies, and the weapons themselves and/or their ammo is quite rare, so they cannot be used excessively. Their use and purpose varies. List of launchers: RPG A35 Stickybomb Launcher PSP Stuff Launcher Special Weapons '''Special weapons '''are unique weapons that don't act like standard weapons do, having a myriad of different effects depending on the weapon. Whether they spread a total inferno wherever they're fired or blast bolts of gauss and tau particles, these weapons cannot be considered the same as usual weapons. List of special weapons: Gauss Rifle Gravity Gun Physgun Strider Cannon Soy Golden Crowbar Flamethrower Scissors Airboat Gun Laser Rifle Flare Gun Abstract Weapons These weapons are nothing short of bizarre. None of these weapons can be considered 'normal', all having an unusual effect when used, ranging from a toy wand that lobs laser bolts, to a banana bunch that splits into a cluster bomb, to an RPG capable of firing literally ''anything ''it absorbs, and so forth. List of abstract weapons: Magic Wand Banana Bomb Stuff Launcher Bug Spawner